


I was doing just fine before I met you

by cheekbones



Series: volleyslash [1]
Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Olympics, Sicily - Freeform, Vacation, Volleyball, ivan è geloso, pippo sta in mezzo, simone un po' meno
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbones/pseuds/cheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre Ivan è in Irlanda con la famiglia, Simone è in Sicilia con Pippo. <br/>Ivan è un po' geloso, ma Simone non deve necessariamente saperlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le Olimpiadi mi hanno emotivamente distrutta, devo ammetterlo. Le guardo sempre, eppure quest'anno la nazionale di pallavolo si è presa il mio cuore e non me l'ha più restituito - anche perché, ammettiamolo, per chi scrive slash quella squadra è il Sacro Graal, shippo praticamente tutti con tutti e tutti con me. Per i miei standard, 500 parole sono poche, però devo cominciare ad ambientarmi.   
> Non odiatemi. 
> 
> Cheekbones

Forse la Guinness gli è salita al cervello più velocemente del previsto, fatto sta che si ritrova a stringere il boccale come se la sua vita dipendesse da quella superficie umida. Non è abituato a tremare, ha sempre avuto il controllo delle sue mani – Ivan Zaytsev è nato pallavolista, è cresciuto pallavolista e ha sempre visto le sue mani come un’arma da tenere sempre carica. Stavolta, però, l’arma si inceppa. Le mani tremano leggermente mentre scorre il profilo di Pippo, poi passa a quello di Simone, che non sono molto diversi l’uno dall’altro: le foto della loro vacanza in Sicilia predominano, sono bombardate di mi piace e commenti estasiati in almeno dieci lingue diverse.   
Pippo e Simone sono belli, belli da stare male.   
Ivan non lo sa se, con lui, Simone è bello da stare male. Non ci ha mai fatto caso, in realtà – perché avrebbe dovuto? Sono sempre stati loro due, da soli, insieme anche sotto rete e fuori. Ivan non lo sa di come possano apparire agli occhi altrui. Adesso, però, gli interessa.

_Vi state divertendo, eh?  
_ Lo scrive di getto, nella chat di whatsapp che ha con Simone, salvato in rubrica con un semplice ‘Marmocchio’ incolore, giocoso. Intimo. La vacanza con Pippo gli è sembrata una grande idea, perché Simone aveva proprio bisogno di rilassarsi con qualcuno senza moglie e figlio a carico, qualcuno alla mano che lo potesse seguire in discoteca a rimorchiare. Qualcuno come Filippo Lanza, un compagno di squadra e un amico.

_La Sicilia è bellissimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E mi sono abbronzato, vero? Dalle foto si vede???????_  
Simone è felice, molto più felice di quando gli ha detto che non avrebbero potuto passare insieme le vacanze, perché la sua famiglia aveva bisogno di averlo vicino dopo il ritiro olimpico. Ha annuito e gli ha sorriso – una reazione non tanto da marmocchio, ma da uomo fatto e finito.   
“Sarà per la prossima. E comunque Pippo mi ha invitato in Sicilia”. Ad Ivan sembrava una buona idea. Non ne è più così sicuro.

_Abbastanza._

_Sei incazzato?_

Ivan sì, è un po’ incazzato. Non tanto per le foto, quanto per il feeling innegabile che c’è tra i due. Pippo e Simone si sono sempre trovati bene assieme, a settembre saranno compagni di squadra. Niente impedirebbe al marmocchio di lasciarlo per correre tra le braccia di Pippo – onestamente, Ivan non se la sentirebbe nemmeno di dargli torto.

_Ivan?  
Ho la tua collana, l’hai vista?_

L’ha vista, certo che l’ha vista. Gliel’ha regalata il giorno prima della finale col Brasile, per  avere qualcosa da stringere dalla rabbia o dalla gioia, perché la mano non poteva proprio offrirgliela e stringerlo a sé. La collana gli era sembrato un buon compromesso.

_Sì, l’ho vista… e ho visto pure che con Pippo ti diverti un sacco_

Razionalmente, Ivan non dovrebbe essere geloso del suo amico. Pippo è stato il primo a scoprire cosa c’era tra loro due, è stato il confidente di entrambi quando le cose non erano chiare e si facevano sempre più torbide. Ha sopportato le fughe di Simone dalla loro camera, l’ha abbracciato quando lui non poteva, li ha redarguiti quando, su quel campo, si lasciavano andare a manifestazioni d’affetto che sfioravano il ridicolo. Pippo era arrivato dove Ivan non poteva e questo non lo faceva dormire bene la notte.

_Oddio mio, sei geloso? Ahahahah ma guarda che è una vacanza tra amici. Mica tu stai in Irlanda da solo. Dopo domani torno a casa, comunque. Tu quando torni?_

_Presto. Hai ancora un posto letto per me?_

_No, però l’altra metà del mio letto è libera_

Iva lo sa bene che non è finita: il campionato sta per cominciare, dovrà sopportare di vedere il suo marmocchio ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro con Pippo e il resto dei compagni di squadra. Il solo pensiero che non ce l’avrà sotto controllo come desidera è avvilente, eppure si ritrova a sorridere.   
In qualche modo, sa anche che Simone è ancora suo.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa OS non è collegata alla prima, ma spero vi piacerà uguale!

Doveva succedere, non è una sorpresa per nessuno.   
Il Sir Safety Perugia dovrà vedersela col Trentino Volley sul campo da gioco e Ivan si è ripromesso di essere lucido quanto basta per sfidare la coppia Giannelli/Lanza senza dare di matto. Ha cercato di darsi un contegno per tutta l’estate, la stessa estate che ha visto Simone sfuggirgli via dalle mani, scappare in Sicilia con Filippo e lasciato detto un semplice “io non ce la faccio più”.  
Ivan non è una persona comprensiva, tantomeno calma. Alle lamentale velate di Simone non aveva mai risposto – erano alle Olimpiadi, Cristo! – perché si riteneva la parte lesa della coppia, quello sposato che si era invaghito di un marmocchio durante il ritiro olimpico. Simone, in fondo, era libero. Poteva fare quello che voleva, sempre, amarlo nel modo che più gli era congeniale o lasciarlo con una scenata da regina del dramma. Invece, il ragazzino preferiva incassare tutto ed erano finiti con una relazione troppo logorata e dai toni tristi (Simone non si meritava di essere triste. Simone era quello che sorrideva, aveva un sorriso bellissimo).   
Qualche giorno dopo, Ivan si era visto sbattere in faccia la luna di miele di Simone con Filippo, documentata passo dopo passo su Instagram. La situazione gli è abbastanza chiara: il ragazzino è scappato da quella che riteneva “una relazione da binario morto, che non va da nessuna parte” per farsi consolare da Filippo Lanza. Lanza che è più giovane di Ivan, single, di bell’aspetto ed equilibrato abbastanza da tenere Simone sotto controllo. Vederli finire nella stessa squadra era stato il colpo di grazia, perciò è circa un mese che Ivan non controlla i loro social, non scrive a Simone nemmeno un sms, non chiede a Filippo come sta.   
E’ arrabbiato - no, è furioso – con entrambi, l’unico modo che conosce per fargliela pagare è distruggerli sul campo da pallavolo. Almeno, lì è sicuro di avere la situazione sotto controllo e Simone non può di certo accusarlo di essere un “incoerente del cazzo”.   
“Are you okay, man?” Aaron Russell lo affianca e lo colpisce con una mano sul petto. Ivan non gli risponde, arriccia le labbra e osserva corrucciato il campo. Dall’altra parte della rete, il Trentino si sta riscaldando: Simone palleggia senza impegno con Antonov, Filippo li guarda rilassato, una bibita energetica stretta nella mano destra. “You look worried” Aaron inclina la testa e prova ad attirare la sua attenzione. “You look really worried”  
“I’m fine” borbotta, massaggiandosi e tirandosi la barba. Aaron non se la prende per la risposta brutale e comincia a guardare anche lui l’altra squadra.   
“They’re good” commenta.  
“We’re better” Ivan ringhia infastidito. Sta per aggiungere altro, ma Simone Buti li raggiunge e gli circonda le spalle con un braccio. Buti sa tutto; o meglio, sa quello che ha visto e il resto l’ha dedotto dai racconti che Ivan ha deciso di lanciare come briciole di pane. Simone Buti non è di certo stupido, e un po’ Giannelli se l’è cresciuto, perciò gli stringe la spalla con una mano.   
“Sei carico?” gli domanda, con un sorriso eccessivamente ampio. Ivan alza gli occhi al cielo, perché lui è sempre carico. Vuole solo essere sicuro che Simone e Filippo siano carichi abbastanza per reggere i palloni che gli farà arrivare sulla testa – perché, lo giura sulla sua divisa, calcolerà la traiettoria al millimetro per schiacciare addosso ad entrambi.   
Aaron si porta le mani sui fianchi e scuote la testa. “Why is he so angry?”   
“Nevermind” Buti sventola la mano e attira Ivan in un abbraccio scomposto, che a malapena viene ricambiato. “Stai calmo, ok? E’ una partita come tutte le altre, vedili solo come avversari”  
“E’ quello che sono, infatti” allontana Buti con una spallata e si avvia sotto rete. Buti lo guarda e sospira rassegnato, borbottando tra sé e sé un ironico “Seh, certo”.   
Simone lo adocchia dall’altra parte del campo e prova a sorridergli, fallendo miseramente (Ivan non lo sa, ma è ancora tristemente innamorato di lui. Filippo invece lo sa e prova a distrarlo con un giochino stupido, fa ruotare la palla su un dito e poi gliela lancia). La scena indispone Ivan ancora di più e stringe la rete tra le dita. Questa me la paghi, marmocchio. 

**

A metà del secondo set, il grande e famosissimo Zar è in un altro universo: se n’è accorto Aaron, che sbotta incredulo, se n’è accorto Buti, che tenta di coprire il campo quanto basta per evitare disastri, se n’è accorto Kovac che, a bordo campo, continua ad insultare il suo schiacciatore di punta. Ivan Zaytsev è completamente fuori fase, perché Simone continua ad alzare la palla a Filippo per fare punto e, quando questo accade, le manifestazioni di gioia sono fin troppo fisiche per i suoi gusti. Quella partita lo sta destabilizzando più del dovuto e comincia a vederci rosso: sbaglia le battute, la traiettoria della palla e, un paio di volte, se l’è anche presa col povero Milic per aver “alzato male”. In realtà, Milic alza benissimo, ma non è Simone Giannelli.   
La palla che cercava arriva al sedicesimo punto. E’ lì, lo sta aspettando, e Simone è nella posizione perfetta per una vendetta servita con i fiocchi. Ivan è troppo arrabbiato per farci davvero caso, incanala tutta la frustrazione e la gelosia nel braccio destro, non vede nemmeno che fine fa il suo colpo, torna con i piedi sul campo e respira pesantemente, con gli occhi chiusi.   
“Simo!” sente la voce di Filippo, sopra tutte le altre. Si decide ad aprire solo l’occhio destro a quel richiamo allarmato e la prima cosa che vede è Simone per terra, le mani sul viso e un ginocchio sollevato.   
Trattiene il respiro e spalanca la bocca. “Cristo”   
“Gli hai schiacciato addosso!” strilla Buti, dietro di lui. “Ma che cazzo, Ivan!”  
Prima che qualcuno possa materialmente fermarlo, Ivan scappa dall’altra parte del campo e scivola sotto rete – le ginocchia strusciano in maniera sinistra, probabilmente si riempirà di lividi – al capezzale di Simone, che continua a lamentarsi. “Simò? Simò? Oddio” gli afferra la mano libera e la stringe. “Scusa, mi- mi dispiace. Simò? Dove ti fa male?”  
“Mi hai preso sulla testa” piagnucola l’altro, scostando di poco il palmo. Ha una mezza luna rossa sulla fronte, ma non sembra niente di grave.   
“Dai, che stai bene” Filippo, inginocchiato dall’altro lato, lo guarda divertito. “Smettila di fare finta, tanto ormai ti ha notato”  
“Cosa?” gracchia Ivan, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Scusa, cosa?”  
“Non sto facendo finta, mi sono fatto male davvero” Simone mette il broncio e si copre di nuovo la fronte. “Mi hai preso proprio qua, volevi uccidermi? Sai che cadendo potevo procurarmi una botta micidiale? La gente ci muore con queste cose!” urla, come un dannato.   
“Mi dispiace, non- ero arrabbiato con te!” sibila Ivan, calandosi. “Mi hai ignorato tutta l’estate”  
“Tu hai ignorato me!”  
“No, tu hai ignorato me, te ne sei scappato con questo qua in Sicilia” e Filippo alza gli occhi al cielo, eppure non li interrompe. “E io come il cretino a vedere le vostre foto!”  
Simone fa una smorfia schifata, si dimentica persino di sembrare effettivamente sofferente. “Che dovevo fare? Stare a casa a piangere per te? Non mi sei nemmeno corso dietro!”  
“Lo sai come sono fatto!”   
“No, veramente non-”  
Il fischio dell’arbitro, con tanto di occhiata curiosa del secondo, li interrompe. Ivan sospira e lo aiuta a rimettersi in piedi, gli si sistema pure la maglia. “Sei sicuro di stare bene?” gli circonda la nuca con una mano e, a quel punto, il suo marmocchio preferito torna a sorridere.   
“Ma sì, stavo facendo scena”  
“Mh” Ivan schiocca la lingua sotto il palato e gli bacia un angolo della bocca. “Ci vediamo dopo, ti va?”  
“Mi va sempre” sussurra Simone, facendo spallucce. “Speravo che te ne saresti accorto prima o poi, non è che ho smesso di essere innamorato di me”. E’ un colpo basso ed Ivan è sicuro che Simone l’abbia fatto di proposito. Grugnisce qualcosa di non definito, sembra un animale morente – lo è davvero, ad essere pignoli – e decide di buttare all’aria anni di reputazione. Spinge Simone di nuovo verso di sé e lo bacia sulle labbra, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Il ragazzo non fa nemmeno in tempo a ricambiare che viene scostato via.   
“Torna in campo e distruggimi” ridacchia Ivan, una mano già sulla rete. “Io farò lo stesso”  
Simone sorride e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. “Ah, non vedo l’ora”  
Il palazzetto è piombato nel silenzio più totale, perciò la voce di Aaron Russell si sente forte e chiara: “Oh, that’s why he was so angry!”


End file.
